Reconstrucción
by Rose 84
Summary: [Akafuri fic] Akashi y Furihata, una pareja dispareja, recuento de su primer encuentro y como sus encuentros se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos. Cap1: Versión de Furihata Cap2: Versión de Akashi
1. Capitulo 1: Furihata

**Reconstrucción: Furihata**

_La primera vez que nos vimos fue de casualidad, te vi y mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo querer huir de allí, eras peligroso lo sabía pero aun así mis piernas no se movieron a pesar de tu advertencia. ¿Solo querías que me fuera porque querías hablar con Kuroko o presentías lo que pasaría? _

_Nuestro segundo encuentro pareció estar destinado a suceder, ni siquiera yo entendí por qué termine cara a cara frente a ti en el partido contra Rakuzan no creía poder hacer nada. ¿Detenerte yo? No, imposible pensaba, pero de pronto lo imposible termino siendo posible, más imposibles pasaron después. _

_La tercera vez que te vi fue de casualidad ¿o no lo fue? Te vi practicando bajo la luz de la luna la noche después de juego de campeonato, era evidente que tu cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del cansancio del juego de final, pero lo que me llamo la atención no fue eso sino el brillo de tus ojos. Amabas el basket, no sé si lo admitirías si te lo preguntase alguien, pero tu rostro lo reflejaba. "Hermoso…" pensé y casi instantáneamente sentí la sensación de estar viendo algo que nadie más debía ver, trate de huir pero mis piernas fallaron. Caí y fui descubierto, vi tu mirada posada sobre la mía y pensé que me matarías, temblé y balbuceé algo que no recuerdo, luego te escuche preguntar mi nombre pero mi mente estaba tan caótica que me tomó casi un minuto recordar mi nombre "Fujihata Kouki", respondí. "Kouki" te escuche decir y añadiste una recomendación para mi juego y te alejaste dejándome tirado en el piso mirando cómo te alejabas._

_Tus palabras se quedaron en mi mente y resonaron día tras día, casi como si hubiese sido una orden, las seguí y mi juego mejoró con ellas, pero mientras esto pasaba te grababas fijamente en mi mente. La siguiente vez que te vi no fue casualidad, era un partido de práctica, no teníaspor qué estar allí pero allí estabas. ¿Habías ido a otros partidos? Corrí tras de ti por impulso, estabas entre la multitud, corrí temiendo que te perderías en ella, cuando finalmente te alcancé no supe qué decir. "Tenía que decirte…", balbuceé agitado sin saber aún qué era lo que tenía que decirte, tú me miraste como extrañado, "gracias", terminé de hablar. Sonreíste de un modo que me hizo temblar, luego te acercaste a mí y me robaste un beso, "Kouki" susurraste y ¿de nuevo basket? Esperaba algo diferente, algo más, no sabía qué, pero no era basket. _

_Tuvieron que pasar muchos besos de ese tipo antes que pudiera reaccionar, me dejabas sin aliento, pero esa vez pude coger tu mano deteniéndote antes de que te alejaras. "No quiero…", hable casi sin aliento y por unos segundo miré cómo tu rostro se desencajaba. ¿Estaba triste? Trataste de zafarte de mi mano, pero te sostuve con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, moriría o me matarías, pero no te soltaría hasta terminar de decirte aquello que me oprimía el pecho. "No quiero… no solo basket" terminé de hablar y mi mano soltó la tuya._

"_No solo basket…", te escuché decir. "Esto no es basket", me susurraste, "has que Seirin clasifique a las semifinales". Me sonreíste y acariciaste suavemente mi mejilla mientras sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba._

"_Esto no es basket". Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta del significado de esas palabras, las escuché en mi mente una y otra vez mientras recordaba cada uno de nuestros encuentros y con cada recuerdo te anhelaba, te buscaba luego de cada partido de práctica casi desesperadamente y luego recordaba lo que me dijiste después: "has que Seirin clasifique a las semifinales". Practiqué con todo lo que tenía, día y noche, noche y día, quería verte, así tendría la respuesta a todo._

_Por fin llegó el día del juego para la clasificación, insistí a la entrenadora que me dejara jugar y ella después de analizar mis progresos no lo dudo mucho. Me sentí frustrado por no poder jugar todo el partido, pero logré hacer algunas canastas y Seirin ganó el partido. Traté de buscarte luego del partido, pero no pude evitar la celebración aunque solo estuve pensando en ti, en verte de nuevo en que quizás no te vería otra vez a no ser en una cancha de basket._

_Estuve desanimado al llegar a casa, casi abrí la puerta, pero me detuvo tu voz, "Kouki". Volteé y vi tu sonrisa "buen partido" de nuevo me quitaste el aliento con un beso, no puse la menor resistencia, al contrario reaccioné aferrándome a ti. "Vamos", me dijiste y subí a tu auto contigo. Diste un par de instrucciones al chofer y yo solo me senté allí admirando lo lujoso del auto y nervioso por cómo me mirabas. Por fin el auto se paró y se detuvo en un lujoso hotel, me llevaste a tu habitación y yo aunque estaba nervioso te seguí aun sin entender la razón._

_Me besaste ni bien entramos y cerraste la puerta, "para que nadie nos moleste". Me besaste una y otra y otra vez. Mi mente ya no pensaba, solo me aferraba a ti aunque mis piernas empezaban a temblar caí en la cama y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar "Akashi", susurre con miedo, tú acariciaste mi mejilla y me besaste suavemente, mis ojos se cerraron y me deje llevar por tus besos. Besos, caricias, tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentirte dentro de mí y luego mi primer orgasmo. Dormí junto a ti, no me dijiste nada esa noche solo acariciaste mis cabellos hasta que dormí y fue suficiente para mí. Te amaba, me tomó un par de noches más contigo para darme cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo amándote. _

_Te amo, ahora lo sé, pero las noches de pasión ya no son suficientes, por eso esta será nuestra última noche juntos, las lágrimas me salen sin poder evitarlo pero debo irme, no puedo más, no quiero solo sexo._

Kouki no podía evitar llorar de solo pensar en alejarse de Akashi pero creía que era lo mejor. Akashi no pudo evitar despertar ante el sollozo de Kouki, no entendía que pasaba, ¿había sido muy "duro" con él? Lo abrazó suavemente, no sabía qué hacer ante las lágrimas de la gente, normalmente no hubiese hecho nada, pero era Kouki el que lloraba y de alguna forma sentía que era su culpa. "Te amo", le dijo besando su mejilla.

"Yo también", respondió Kouki sin de dejar de llorar pero aferrándose a Akashi sintiendo que se le iba un peso de encima. Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente sintiéndose algo tonto por haber dudado de Akashi. "Yo también te amo", le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Akashi se sonrojó, Kouki a veces era tan lindo que le hacía hasta avergonzar, pero como nadie le hacía avergonzar sin tener su castigo, Kouki no era la excepción. Aunque Kouki siempre tenía un castigo especial y por eso amaba ser castigado.

* * *

Feliz akafuri day *-*


	2. Capitulo 2: Akashi

**Reconstrucción: Akashi**

Akashi siempre había controlado todo en su vida, notas excelentes, en deportes excelentes, generalmente ser el mejor no era un gran problema, cuando decidió jugar el básquet pensó que sería un reto, en un principio vivió la emoción de los partidos pero conforme la generación de los milagros fue progresando en su juego el reto fue disminuyendo ¿Qué sentido tenia jugar si no había el ni el más mínimo reto? Aoimine fue el primero en darse cuenta, a él le molesto como libremente desafío sus órdenes, pero luego cuando Murasakibara hizo lo mismo y se enfrentó a él se dio cuenta de algo, si siquiera Murasakibara era para él. No tenía caso competir contra otros equipos ya que los otros no podían ganar ¿Por qué no competir entre sus compañeros? Era la única forma para que se conservara la competencia, la única forma que el básquet aun tuviese sentido, Kuroko no parecía muy de acuerdo con esto ¿Por qué? No entendía pero no importaba, los Kiseki no sedai ahora sabía que debían competir aunque por supuesto, el seria el ganador.

Estaba seguro de ganar a su ex equipo por eso lo reunió, para reafirmar su supremacía sobre los demás pero ¿Quién era ese chico que esta allí? Lo miro, definitivamente no era nadie, le dijo que se fuera y el chico tembló, le pareció divertido, era divertido cuando los demás temblaban ante él.

La siguiente vez que vio a aquel chico fue en el partido contra Seirin, ¿aquel chico tembloroso contra él? ¿Aquello era una broma? Le demostraría su superioridad y…de repente había perdido el balón. ¿Qué había pasado en ese partido? Tuvo que pensar mucho para analizar que había fallado, era horrible ese sentimiento de derrota. Se puso a driblear analizando las jugadas que podía haber realizado su equipo, rearmando el partido en su mente hasta que por fin mentalmente hasta que por fin Rakuzan obtenía una aplastante victoria, por desgracia solo mental. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos era ese chico, temblando de nuevo, sonrió divertido al, le ordeno darle su nombre "Kouki" lo repitió grabándolo en la mente y luego por alguna razón que no entendió en ese momento decidió darle un pequeño regalo, una orden, no podía ser otro su regalo, una orden de básquet pero por ello no dejaba de ser una orden.

Casi un mes después vio la ejecución de la orden, todo era como había planeado, el juego del chico había mejorado, sonrió al verse en control de nuevo, si podía controlar al chico podía controlar todo de nuevo, pensó, pero de pronto una voz lo detuvo, el chico estaba allí, temblando y tratando de decir algo, decidí callarlo, no lo dejaría podía oponérsele con palabras, acerco sus labios a los de él y le robo un beso y luego una nueva orden.

Sonreía todos los días pensando en aquel chico, Kouki, lo imaginaba temblando, era divertido ya que él era en parte culpable de la única derrota de su vida y ahora seguía sus órdenes como todos los demás. Cuando lo encontraba, lo besaba, tomaba control de aquellos labios que aunque en un principio se resistían poco a poco fueron cediendo y le daba una nueva orden.

Ese juego era divertido, Akashi veía los juegos de Seirin solo por Kouki, pensando en la siguiente orden que le daría, sus palabras eran absolutas y con Kouki lo demostraba. Le tomó un tiempo sospechar cual era el motivo de esa fijación con el muchacho, hasta que alguien lo menciono dándolo como un hecho -¿amor?- no tenía sentido pero todos decían que así se llamaba lo que sentía, -no tiene sentido- se lo repitió muchas veces a si mismo sin darse cuenta que el amor no necesitaba tener sentido.

Pensó en dejar aquel juego pero antes tenía una orden que dar, no podía dejar el juego sin darle esa última orden. Un beso, una orden y ese sería su último encuentro, se iría y… algo impidió que se alejara, la mano de Kouki "No solo básquet…" Akashi escucho y quedo vencido ante el tono suplicante del chico "Esto no es básquet" Le respondio al oído, luego le dio una orden más, una orden diferente a la que había planeado en un inicio "has que Seirin clasifique a las semifinales", luego acaricio la mejilla de él sintiendo que sus labios no eran la único suave de su cuerpo de chico, una sensación agradable que hizo que le costase separarse de él.

Los días hasta la clasificación de Seirin se hicieron largos y en esos días recordando el calor de la piel del muchacho desarrollo un nuevo sentimiento "deseo", quizás lo amaba pero si era así, si le había hecho amarlo necesitaba tenerlo, que supiera que él, Akashi, era el dueño absoluto de su ser.

El día de la clasificación los resultados fueron tal como Akashi esperaba, Akashi espero que Kouki lo buscara y lo vio de lejos tratando de alejarse de su equipo, para ir a él, pero finalmente su equipo fue más fuerte que los deseos de fuga del pelimarrón y se quedó a la celebración, Akashi lo dejo celebrar mientras lo miraba, aunque era un desafío no buscarlo inmediatamente, el ver sonreír a Kouki le había hecho esperar mientras lo miraba de cerca, asediándole como un lobo a la presa que estaba a punto de devorar. No se acercó a él hasta que lo vio solo "Kouki" lo llamo y este lo recibió con su temblor habitual, "Buen partido" agrego y sin la menor duda lo llevo a la limosina que había preparado para llevarlo al lujoso hotel que tenía una habitación reservada para los dos.

Akashi veía a Kouki nervioso y se preguntaba si Kouki sabía a donde lo llevaba o lo que le haría. Llevo a Kouki por los pasillos del hotel, mostrando a todo el que pasara el aire distinción y clase que lo caracterizaba, si alguien pensaba algo por ser un chico de secundario con su amante en un hotel, le daba igual, era su noche con Kouki y haría que fuese especial. Los pasillos del hotel se le hicieron interminablemente largos, cerró la puerta de la habitación después de entrar, dedicándose a atacar los labios ajenos con pasión sin dejarle al otro pensar en negarse a aquel ataque. Lo empujo a la cama y en ese momento Kouki supo lo que seguía. Akashi contuvo un momento su ataque ante el miedo de su víctima, sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, luego lo beso dulcemente con un – te amo- expresado en beso y no hubo más resistencia. Akashi aprendió lo que era el calor de otro cuerpo esa noche, disfruto del cuerpo Kouki, hasta que dejo rendirse a su cuerpo ante la pasión de su primer orgasmo. Akashi acaricio los cabellos del chico luego de poseerlo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con él y lo que acababa de experimentar. Hacer el amor había sido realmente increíble.

Hubieron muchas noches más así, Akashi buscaba Kouki e iban a un hotel a amarse, sin muchas palabras, Akashi podría saber mucho de casi todo excepto como expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que el chico le hacía sentir, sentía que su cuerpo hablaba mejor que su labios. Después de hacer el amor siempre hablaban, aunque era más Kouki el que hablaba y Akashi le escuchaba e intervenía o cuando lo veía dudar de alguna habilidad suya lo besaba y lo poseía nuevamente, queriendo darle el mensaje – para mi eres lo más valioso que existe-.

Un día, luego de tenerlo lo vio llorando en la oscuridad, no supo que pasaba pero su intuición le dijo que había hecho llorar a Kouki, se odio a si mismo por un instante y sin saber que hacer dejo que su corazón dominara su cuerpo.

-_te amo_\- lanzo sin pensar besando su mejilla y tomando con sus labios una de las lágrimas que el chico había derramado.

-_yo también_-Respondió Kouki.

La respuesta de Kouki hizo agitar el corazón del pelirrojo de una manera que no creyó posible, Kouki lo amaba, le había dicho que lo amaba. El rostro de Akashi tomo un ligero carmesí y la felicidad el invadió ante aquella declaración y volvió a empujar a Kouki a la cama sintiendo que su corazón no podía ante tanta felicidad.

Ese día Akashi le hizo el amor tantas veces a Kouki que los dos faltaron a las prácticas de sus respectivos equipos. Rakuzan, no dijo nada cuando Akashi dijo que no iría, conocían a su capitán y sabían que si el faltaba debía ser por algo importante. En cuanto a Seirin, Akashi llamo a Kuroko diciendo que Kouki no iría a la práctica mientras el chico dormía, Kuroko no dijo nada. Al término de la llamada Akashi sonrió, no le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiese, amaba a Kouki, él era suyo y no dejaría que nadie se opusiera a ello. Sus decisiones eran absolutas.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Notas finales:

Me había quedado con escribir la versión a Akashi de la historia así que sin querer queriendo me puse a escribir el punto de vista de él, después de mucho pensarlo escribí en tercera persona porque pensé que no se podía entrar en la mente del emperador demonio sin su permiso, a menos que no se le tema a las tijeras *tiembla*


End file.
